


How To Use Stark-Tech 101

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Industries' consumer products are actually completely non-user-friendly if you don't think like Tony Stark. Everyone suffers in silence for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Use Stark-Tech 101

"Welcome back fellow techno-nerds! I'm excited to say that I have a new Stark-Tech phone." Shows box reading _StarkPhone 5 _before taking out the cell phone from the box. He zooms in on the phone. "As you can see the phone is sleeker and the screen is visibly better quality than the previous StakrPhone 4. There were some concerns when it was announced that it would run on the new software Banner OS 1, with the additional state of the art Hulk-Smash security system but I can assure you the interface is essentially identical." he pulled the phone away and unlocked it, showing the screen to the video.__

__"You might recall we made a big break through last year when we discovered how to use the "Phone" option of last-year's Starktech phone AND how to set your contact lists up to the letter J! Before it used to be: buy the product, play with it, then you'd use your iPhone for anything other than GPS. So I have been playing around with it and can say that thankfully the phone and contact list feature hasn't changed. You can in fact now program it to the letter Z without any major issues." He scrolled past his contact lists and showed a contact labelled 'Zoidberg' to prove it._ _

__"Now you Chinese language users may experience a little problem. We learned from fellow vlogger XylophoneMau that if you try to use the phone in Chinese that it defaults to Old Norse despite repeated patches and updates. This isn't a new issue and if you need a lesson on Old Norse to Chinese you'll find a lot of helpful videos on YouTube. It's actually easier to use StarkTech in Old Norse so if you can learn it, I highly recommend you do._ _

__"Now I figured out how to use the internet function and even managed to send an e-mail to myself. I'll be making a video of that in the next few days." A long silenced followed. " Well, that's it! I hope all of you join us next year! If you learn anything blog and record it for goodness sake. I'm begging you. We've all seen Tony Stark and his employees use these phones. They're sleek, they're cool and if we can figure it out I'll make life so much easier for use all._ _

__"See you next year! This is Technophone62, out!"_ _


End file.
